mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Hominis (Map Game)
The year is 2080. The world has changed much since the start of the century. Civilization is at a time of chaos and death. Yet science and technology have progressed. Climate change has ravaged the planet. Transhumanism is on the rise. Colonies on the Moon and small outposts on Mars are starting to prosper. China, India, the Eurasian Union and a weakened America are the world's 4 superpowers. Sea levels have risen by an approximate 4-6 meters. New nations, and new political alliances now exist. Corporations are rising to a new level of power, although recent regulations have prevented them from exceeding the power of the government. In this new world, you are the ruler of your nation, a corporate CEO, or the leader of an organization. It is a new world that lies before you. A new world to shape. Come, dear leader, I dare you to take the steps of these leaders, and leave your mark on history. "The best way to predict the future is to invent it." - Alan Kay. Background Timeline (Gloria Hominis) Rules #Be plausible. #Turns are divided by half-turns. #All technological advances are to be made within the realm of realism. #There are 2 types of organizations in the game: playable and non-playable. Playable means they can be played by other players, while non-playable organizations are controlled entirely by the mods. #All physics in-game shall be realistic. #Players can create new organizations or just replace already existing ones. #Every 10 turns a "State of the World" situation will be placed on the game. #Colonization of other worlds beyond our Solar System will not be available until the mid-22nd century. #Extraterrestrial Civilizations will be available later in the game, although extraterrestrial artifacts or ruins could be found at a random location in our Solar System at any given time. #Have Fun! Maps Map of Mars Map of Earth The 5th Dimension NOTE: 'This is where any users that are officially unauthorized to post in this map game. *Eric4e (Prisioner_001) - Banned due to posting as Master Crim's company, Takanashe Cybernetics, without permission, and from any future games (often considered vandalism). Nonsensical posts. Copyright infringement of the "Wreck-it-Ralph" series. Bad grammar. Childishness. This ban will be applied to any map games to be done in the near future. Soundtrack Mods: Head Illuminatus:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: ~Tech Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (Mapmaker): ~Tech The Eye of Sauron (narrator): Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Factions '''NOTE: '''Nations in bold, will require mod authorization. Nations North America *Greenland - *'United States of America - 'Upvoteanthology (talk) 20:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Canada - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Central American Federation - *West Indies Confederation - South America *Brazil - *Argentina - *Falkland Islands - *Patagonia - *Uruguay - *Paraguay - *Colombia - *Venezuela - *Guyana - *Suriname - *Bolivia - *Andes Confederation - Europe *Northern European Community- *Confederation of Balkan States - Revolution 9 *Franco-Iberian Union - *'New Soviet Union - Tech (talk) 07:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Asia *'China - 'Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 04:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *'India - ' *Pakistan - *Japan - *Korea - IrishPatriot (talk) 13:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Philippines - *Iran - *Israel - *Afghanistan - *Saudi Arabia - *Kurdistan - *North Iraq - *South Iraq - *United Arab Emirates - *Jordan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *North Laos - *South Laos - *West Thailand - *East Thailand - *Indonesia - *Saudi Arabia - *Malaysia - *Palestine - *Syria - *Cambodia - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Union of West Africa - *Central African Republic - *South African Union - *Libya - *East African Federation - *Zaire - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Madagascar - *Morocco - *North Tanzania- *South Tanzania - *Chad - *Equatorial Guinea - Oceania *Pacific Union - Playable Organizations *Purity Front - *Human Liberation Army - *Lunar Secessionist Front - *Church of the Mechanized Ones - *Texan Secessionist Forces - *Kashimir Liberty Front - *God's Army of Free Souls - *Children of Gaia - Shikata ga nai! 23:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Reformed State of Iraq and the Levant - *Jihadist League of the Faithful - *Army of the Workers - *Free Luna Front - *Army of the Free People of Gaia - Corporations *SpaceX Corporation - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Virgin Galactic - *Trent Industries - *Takanashe Cybernetics - ''Crim'' ''de la Crème'' 03:03, November 29, 2014 (UTC) *Infinite Space Dynamics - *Planetary Resources Inc. - *Atlas Global Security - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Lazarus Defense Systems - *Helios Energy Investments - *IBM Corporation - *Deep Space Industries - *Bigelow Aerospace - *Novo Nordisk - *CSL Limited - *UCB Corporation - *Seattle Genetics - *Dr. Reddy's Laboratories Ltd. - *RSB Group - *Vinnell Corporation - *Northrop Grumman Corporation - *Aegis Defense Services - *Sandline International - *Moran Security Group - Mod-Controlled Organizations *United Nations *United Nations Planetary Authority *North American Union *African Union *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) *Arab League *Organization of Latin American States (OLAS) Space Agencies *National Aeronautics Space Administration - Josh 23:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Northern European Space Agency - *Franco-Iberian Aerospace Research Institute - *Balkan National Aerospace Exploration Institute - *Chinese National Space Agency - *Indian Space Research Organization - *Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency - *Pan Arabian Aerospace Organization - *Euroasian Federal Space Agency - The Game Now, gentlemen. Let the future, begin! Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:58, November 29, 2014 (UTC) 2080.0 NOTE: The intervention by the narrator will occur at any specific major events. Narrator: So much has changed. The world is completely different from what many had expected it to be. Climate change has ravaged a lot of our planet, but yet we are also on the cusp of technological progress. Transhumanism is rising, but some people fear it, while others embrace it. We have been on a crossroads for many years. Now, the choices that will determine the fate of this planet, lie within this century. A darkness was coming, around that time, I knew. However, I did not know how that darkness would come. However, whatever it was worth, the stage was set for another world war, and everything was about to change........ Mod Events: *'The Modern War on Terrorism continues, as Purity Front becomes an ever increasing problem.' *'The American Water Crisis is becoming very problematic, as cities such as Las Vegas become abandoned. ' *'Climate refugees continue to flood the borders of many nations, even as others seem to benefit from climatic changes.' *'The Children of Gaia begin to become more noticeable as eco-terrorism is on the rise.' *'The Sahara Desert continues to expand.' *'India's economy, meanwhile is beginning to challenge even that of China, the Eurasian Union and the US.' China: '''We begin military buildup and economic expansion. We continue to push towards the colonization of Mars, which we have been for the past 20 years. Meanwhile, we continue expanding our special economic zones, and continue to send support to North Laos and West Thailand. Meanwhile, we continue our anti-terrorist efforts and begin to have companies from all over China invest in many locations across the globe. However, tensions between the US and China are reaching a boiling point, seemingly, with the President supporting the idea of a détente in order to focus on what he perceives as the real threat: Purity Front, but with hardline members of the Communist Party wanting war with the West, and India. Meanwhile, we order the CNSA to focus on not only protecting Chinese interests on the Moon and on Mars, but also invest in manned exploration of the Outer Planets, particularly the Galilean Moons and Titan. We also begin to sponsor several plans to establish orbital stations on Venus. '''SpaceX: SpaceX for 66 years and counting continues to be the top provider in Space transportation for those wanting to travel to space hotels, help those willing to travel to the colonies on Luna, or even help the adventurous or the opportunist travel to the outpost on Mars. Current SpaceX CEO Donnchad Harris announces to the public for the development of the Falcon 31, a new improved launch vehicle that will help reduce travel from Earth to Mars from 4 months to 3. NASA: '''As technology improves, we seek to make interplanetary travel faster and interstellar possible. '''Eurasian Union: '''A reform is passed, renaming the country to the '''New Soviet Union. '''We expand military and economy. Attempts to fertilize Siberia start. We build 5 new battleships of the Vladimir-class. Tanks are mass-produced. We are the worlds #1 producer of food, are #3 in population, and we have the best economy. The standing army counts differentiating numbers of troops per state. Russia has 2.000.000 standing, Ukraine has 850.000, Belarus has 125.000, Germany has 1.000.000, Czechoslovakia has 230.000, Novorossiya has 87.000, Hungary has 400.000, Poland has 730.000, Baltica has 225.000, Moldova has 95.000, Chechnya has 130.000, Caucasia has 430.000, Kazakhstan has 590.000, Turkmenia has 790.000 and Siberia has 320.000. In total, 8.002.000 men are in the standing army. '''We ask India for a NAP. '''Plans to counter pollution continue, as we wish for clean environment. Plans for cleaner energy are made. '''We begin experimenting with underwater seamills, which create energy the same way as windmills, but they use the endless power of the sea and do not use fossil fuels. *'MOD Indian Diplomacy: '''We most gladly accept your offer, as this constant state of nuclear fear Second Cold War is becoming more counterproductive than productive. *'Children of Gaia Diplomacy''' The Children of Gaia secretly appeal to the Eurasian Union for weapons and explosives, promising to focus on the West if these are given. * SECRET Soviet Dip: '''We agree to give the Children of Gaia weapons, as we support a cleaner environment. We also ask them to refrain from using the term Eurasian Union, and instead use New Soviet Union '''Korea: '''the economy of Korea booms. trade is improven and we begin to produce more products. '''Children of Gaia Support for ecoterrorism surges, especially from climate refugees, mainly from Sub-Saharan Africa, the Pacific, and Amazonia. The group's leader, the Green Man (so called because of his full-body vine and plant tattoos), increasingly becomes a subversive symbol across the planet. He gives several speeches this year, in Tonga, Ethiopia, and Madagascar, always vanishing before the local police can arrive. The group continues to train, mainly in secret camps in Amazonia and Central Africa, far from the rule of law or government regulation. Explosives and weapons are stockpiled. This year, some thirty dams in California are blown up, rerouting dozens of rivers and flooding hundreds of thousands of kilometers of land. The drought is hugely worsened by these attacks, the largest of which destroy the Shasta and Oroville Dams, destroying California's two largest reservoirs. In South Sudan, the Children secretly expand their influence over the government, bribing officials and inserting Gaia supporters into the government. In a written statement, the Green Man promises far greater mayhem next year. He demands that the world halt its logging to feed the beef industry, and wants that unless the world halts its consumption of beef, "their people will be slaughtered like cattle". Meanwhile, secret facilities continue their production of chemical weapons, especially sarin, and also continues work on weaponizing anthrax. Takanashe Cybernetics: Takanashe Cybernetics dominates the Cybernetics market, competing with many American, European, and Asian companies. This year, the Cherry II is released. Cherry is the popular brand of Palm Phone carried by Takanashe Cybernetics. Palm phones are devices implanted into the palm of a user. Sensitive to touch and implants on the user’s opposite hand, a palm phone is capable of everything a smartphone can do and more. The batteries are charged by the user’s body and the hard drives contain over 900 terabytes of data. Takanashe Cybernetic devices rarely undergo hardware upgrades since the surgery required to get them can be pricy. Instead, software upgrades are more common, with major OS upgrades being the prime way for palm phones to improve. The last hardware upgrade released by Takanashe Cybernetics for the Cherry was in 2072. The Cherry II’s edge over the Cherry I is the device being initialized and operated via neuro-impulses rather than feedback from implants on the other hand. This revolutionary improvement in palm phone technology will change cybernetics in the years to come. The Cherry II costs $34,750 USD including the implantation surgery. Users upgrading from the Cherry I get $5,000 off. Going under the knife for a palm phone is as simple as paralyzing the arm, numbing it, and installing the device. Stock rises eighty points this year for Takanashe Cybernetics due to the release of the Cherry II. The stocks for other cybernetics corporations drop due to the successful release of the Cherry II. Due to extensive beta testing, there are very limited hardware malfunctions in the Cherry II. Users who suffer hardware malfunctions have their surgeries covered by Takanashe Cybernetics itself. Ad campaigns geared towards adults ranging from college-aged to the elderly are released throughout the world. A controversy surrounding an ad campaign targeting teenagers in Japan is raised. The legal age of implantation in many nations is 18, though it is 16 in Japan. Anti-cybernetics groups claim it is teaching the young to ‘cast away their natural bodies’. Anti-cybernetics sentiment rages throughout much of the world, though their population continues to dwindle. Technowood, the entertainment division of Takanashe Cybernetics, works on their latest movies. Puppet companies in Hollywood, Bollywood, and London are all working to release their own movies. Opticware, a video game company in Canada, works heavily to take down their competitors, including Oakwood Studios and Electronic Arts. Confederation of Balkan States: '''We have a struggling economy with many corrupt businesses paying any wages they choose do to the new laws getting rid of minimum wage. Our technology is limited and we ask the '''NSU, (New Soviet Union) for help and money. Also, a European terrorist group called Ruj Multime forms in the mainland of Romania and controls 1/8 of the Romanian area. We make many efforts to stop the terrorism in the north. We create a treaty called the Treaty of the Future that states that any country that signs it will not fight us on Earth. Any war with us shall be decided outside Earth's atmosphere. We favor NSU very much and support all that they do. We hope they decide to be our ally. If so, then please sign the Treaty of the Future so we don't kill each other. Meanwhile, we send a new, huge ship called Gold Rising onto central Mars and we begin major colonization there and gain a lot of land. Master Revolution? Before you go any furhter, you must realize that the UN Planetary Authority scheduled a mission for 2082 already, and only the nation-state that contributes the most gets its hands on the colony. Also, your situation is already in a state of decay, so I believe you may have to change priorities from space to Earth. Also, your current space program lacks any capability to head past Lunar orbit, for now. However, you can solve that problem by investing on key research programs by the time you leave your economic recession and state of poverty. Until then, you are marooned in the Earth-Moon space. ''' * '''NSU Dip: We accept the offer for alliance. How much money would you exactly need? * Confederation of Balkan States Dip: '''We would like 1,000,000,000,000, (1 trillion) dollars. We know this is a great lot of money, but if you help us, we will become powerful and we will follow your decisions. You will be payed back not in money, but in an enormous amount of help. Also, can you send some troops over to stop Ruj Multime's rising power? Trust us and you will be greatly satisfied for your smart decisions. '''United States: We attempt to send water to the dry areas of Nevada, but the plan fails massively. We raise funding to NASA by 5%. We build up our military and expand our colony on Mars. 2080.5 *'Fighting between North Iraq and South Iraq begins to intensify, and with major offensives being launched by North Iraq against the South. UN reports in the region have hinted to human rights abuses on both sides of the 2nd Iraqi Civil War. This is slowly beginning to erode any hope for a peaceful reunification of Iraq. ' *'Purity Front begins to order assassination attempts on several key pro-transhumanist leaders. In some pro-Purity Front nations, complete suppression of transhumanism and even mass killings of modified human beings is seen in places such as Muslim Africa, and parts of the Middle East. This is called by transhumanists as "an abuse of human rights", while anti-transhumanist groups, and Purity Front call this as an "attempt to preserve our humanity and prevent any more human bodies from being desecrated by machines". ' *'In the Northern European Community and Franco-Iberia, there is discussion among a small 2% of the public to restore the European Union, which results in the creation of the Rebuild Europe Movement, which calls for the eventual restoration of the European Union. ' *'India, China, the West and the New Soviet Union consider negotiations with each other in order to cool down the already heated tensions between the superpowers and begin considering a détente policy.' *'The world's first human-like AI supercomputer is created by IBM Corporation. ' *'Many in the American Southwest begin to migrate away from the water dry region and either North towards Canada or East towards the American East Coast, which has gotten increasingly sustainable over the course of recent years. Meanwhile, rioting in the American Southwest has intensified with secessionist sentiment in the region reaching an all-time high. Local states call for federal assistance and the deployment of the American National Guard. This is made even worse by the recent Children of Gaia terrorist attack on the Shasta and Oroville Dams.' *'In South America, some nations, such as Brazil and Colombia, are calling for further integration of the Organization of Latin American States. ' China: '''We continue building up our military and expanding our economy. We ask the UN Planetary Authority to launch the Mars colony mission ahead of schedule, due to an already deteriorating situation on Earth. We continue expansion of our special economic zones and send support to West Thailand and North Laos. Meanwhile, we decide to send foreign aid to the 2 sides in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, as well as diplomats in an attempt to ensure that the fighting reduces in intensity and to eventually bring an end to the war. President Li Zhojing decides to focus on negotiations with the US, with a summit scheduled for next year between the major superpowers, in an attempt to cool down relations between the two political blocs. The CNSA begins to invest on a solar sail vessel named the Zheng He, after the 15th century fleet admiral belong to the early Ming Dynasty, which will be used to send a manned mission to the other Solar System, and will begin construction as of late next year in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. However, in secrecy, a conspiracy begins to unfold amongst several key hardliners, wanting war with the West and India, with General Yi Huang being one of the main conspirators. In other news, we begin to provide limited support to Soviet forces currently intervening in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, although we are preparing a peacekeeping force in the scenario the tensions continue to escalate. '''Children of Gaia: As promised, far more devastating attacks are carried out in the latter half of the yar. First, the Children release fifteen varieties of extirpated pests into the flooded, devastated Central Valley, further worsening the already deteriorating situation there. The fruit and grain crop essentially fails under this devastating natural onslaught, further impoverishing and weakening the region's economy. Simultaneously, the Trinity Dam and the New Melones Dam are blown up by operatives. An attack on the San Pedro Dam is foiled. Work on weaponizing anthrax and producing sarin continues. Simultaneously, the Children organize strikes among the miners in the Tanzanian diamond and rare-earth metal strip mines, halting production. The brutalized workers are easily riled up and incited to strike, led by agents provocateurs supplied by the Children. This essentially halts mining in the afflicted areas. The Children are also able to seize several hundred tons of valuable minerals, which are hidden. Using these, they are able to bribe several Tanzanian ministers into placing Children agents into the military high command. Meanwhile, an ultimatum is issued to''' Korea''' demanding that it halt its consumption of all products produced by strip mining, which would essentially destroy the rare-earth metals-dependent Korean industrial sector. The Green Man promises swift and brutal vengeance if they refuse. : Korean diplomacy: '''Korea has no choice but to agree, consumption of products produced by strip mining is halted, other demands are fulfilled too. '''SpaceX: SpaceX continues research on the new Falcon 31 rocket. We continue to promote and advocate to be the number one space fairing corporation in the solar system. SpaceX also begins sending relief and aide to those who cannot leave the American Southwest and those refugees in Iraq ravaged by the civil war. NSU: 'We intervene in the Iraq war, on the side of North Iraq. 200.000 troops fight there. '''We call for China to also intervene. '''The first seamills are finished, and they work excellent. We continue working on Siberian agriculture. The elections are in one year, and currently thr Nationalistic Party is the favorite, although the Democratic Party also is doing well. '''Although relations with India are improving, we decide to still ignore the USA. We inform the Balkan Confederation that we will not give them so much money, especially if we don't get it back. We are willing to LOAN out 1.000.000.000(1 billion) Soviet Rubles, meaning that we will receive it back when we demand it. We require to list Slavonia and Bosnia as collateral. This means that if you can not pay the money back, Slavonia and Bosnia will become part of the NSU. '''The 5 Battleships finish construction. We name them the GSS Putin, GSS Sankt-Peterburg, GSS Berlin, GSS Warszawa and the GSS Moskva. *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''China as of the current moment will not intervene in the large scale in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War, however, assuming that the conflict will worsen, China will be able to send a peackeeeping force into the region, but until then, we will only provide limited support. '''Korea: '''Consumption of products produced by strip mining is halted, which damages the economy. '''Confederation of Balkan States: '''We create healthy programs for citizens to use to bring our economy back. '''We accept the NSU's loan for 1 billion rubles and use it to buy goods such as iron, gold, and silver. We send gifts of our natural resources to NSU for no regular charge nor shipping charge. We use the bought resources to make new technology for our military, and seek help for space exploration. '''We ask '''SpaceX '''for help and offer to fund it with our new loan. We want to go to Venus, and if they help us we will partially fund their programs forever and give them huge bonus cash the month they accept. We will help you outrun '''NASA '''in their space programs. We believe that your technology is the future. Meanwhile we stop Ruj Multime and destroy their organization. Many volunteer in the military and our nation becomes more powerful and we get rid of corruption. "Pride, pride to this great country and let joy reign not just our nation, but others to. Until the end of time! '-Bagatur Krum, 6 June, 2080 AD '''Atlas: '''We deploy 100,000 soliders to Iraq to stablize the nation, invading through South Iraq. We continue to develop our military We ask Argentina to host a new Atlas HQ in the city of Buenos Aries, which would serve as the regional HQ for Atlas in South America. We extend a similar request to Mexico, asking to establish a North American HQ in Veracruz. Atlas begins the development of these HQs, expected to be completed soon. Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. *'MOD Argentinan Diplomacy:' We will immediately accept your offer. *'MOD Mexican Diplomacy: We will be happy provide Atlas an HQ, although we have a few conditions in mind, the 1st is to help dispose of the drug cartels in the region and lastly, assist us in preventing any more climate refugees, whom are curently heading North towards either the American East Coast or Canada. *Atlas Accepts. Atlas Soliders are moblized to combat the drug cartels, while other workers are sent to manage the climate refugees. We also push Argentina to resist unifaction in South America and ask that Chile, Peru, Paraguay, and Uruguay do the same.' '''NASA:' As we continue research, we announce a new program: Master of Orion. This aims to innovate interplanetary travel like never before. As we dive into this recent endevour, we ask the U.S government for 5% of national budget funding, going past the Cold War's 4%. United States: We accept NASA's request, and raise funding from 2.5% to 5%. We build up our military to face the Children of Gaia and attempt to diplomatically deal with the rebels in New Mexico, Arizona, and Southern California. We deploy the National Guard to help the people in peril. 2081.0 *'The military intervention in the 2nd Iraqi Civil War prompts the Irani government to respond with military action, as he sends troops to assist the pro-Irani government in South Iraq, and attempt to prevent the potential genocide of thousands of Shia Muslims in the region. ' *'Meanwhile, Purity Front continues to wreck havoc across the globe, and its Middle Eastern division begins to target Atlas security troopers, due to their current stance on the transhumanist issue. The genocide of thousands of modified humans and transhuamnists in pro-Purity Front nations continues, with the 2 calling for an end to the threat of the Purity Front terrorist organization.' *'The UNPA prepares the mission to colonize Mars for late 2081, with the C.P.V. Mao Zhedong chosen to carry the colonists. ' *'Diplomatic attempts to solve the American Water Crisis prove to break down, as the rioting only further intensifies. Meanwhile, more and more refugees keep heading either North or East. Some local politicians, as well as Texan politicians are calling for secession.' *'North Laos begins to call for a peaceful reunification of Laos. ' *'The Athens Stock Exchange in the Confederation of Balkan States suffers from a massive crash, as investors begin pulling out of the nation.' *'Some scientists are beginning to propose the usage of geoengineering in order to repair the damage done by humans in the past.' *'Meanwhile, India announces plans to create its own Martian colony, on the polar ice caps. ' *'Planetary Resources Inc. begins to establish the first asteroid mines in the Asteroid Belt. ' China: '''Military buildup and economic expansion continue. The construction of the C.P.V. Zheng He begins in the Earth-Moon L4 Lagrange Point. Meanwhile, the conspirators strike, as President Li Zhonjing is deposed by General Yi Huang in a military coup. In the aftermath, the new President Yi Huang begins building up along the Korean border, and thus cancels the summit. Meanwhile, he pledges to assist the Soviets and decides to send troops to the Afghan border in order to install a pro-Chinese government in the region. Support continues to be sent to Norht Laos and West Thailand. Meanwhile, we decide to initiate air strikes in the Iraqi area against hostile forces in the region, as well as RSIL. We also ask Mexico in secrecy if we could station troops there. '''NSU: We launch an invasion of Afghanistan. 700.000 Soviet troops are sent to fight in the region, with the goal of taking Kabul and absorbing the nation. Several Afghanistan soldiers and citizens join our side, as they are not pleased with the government. '''We ask China to contirbute with troops. We start putting a lot of troops in the East of Siberia, near Alaska. It is suggested that we demand our money back from the Balkan Confederation, but we decide to grant them half a year. If they are still not in a position where they can pay us back our money, we will take Slavonia and Bosnia from them, as agreed. '''We ask Atlas to cooperate with us. '''The seamills work perfectly and produce a lot of energy cleanly. They are located in Russian waters. Soviet spies '''SECRETLY infiltrate the Franco-Iberian government, with the goal of making it a puppet. The spacecraft Icarus is sent to travel to Mars. There we will create a small outpost on the planet. This is not meant in any way to thwart the UN. We discover a Purity Front base in Novgorod. It is immediately raided, and only 13 members escape the carnage. We find the Purity Front's plans and information, which reveals that there are no other bases in the NSU. However, we also have information on their bases and operations in other countries, which we keep secret for now. ''' '''Children of Gaia: Further strikes are launched in the US this year, as thirty more varieties of pests are released, including the Asian corn borer and khapra beetle, specifically targeting the American grain and corn industries, with devastating effect. The attacks on infrastructure are expanded to strike oil production areas in Saudi Arabia and Texas. Thirty bombs are detonated in the Persian Gulf, destroying dozens of rigs and igniting several wells, causing underground oil fires and essentially halting production. Similar attacks are launched in Texas. In a statement, the Green Man mocks the world’s inability to protect its citizens, and urges them to turn from the path of exploitation while they still can. In South Tanzania, the mine strikes are used to expand influence over the government. Bribery continues, while the strikes are expanded into the agricultural sector. Under cover of these, the Children steal several hundred gallons of pesticides, which prove of use to the effort to produce sarin and weaponize anthrax. As angry strikers storm Tanzanian army bases, thousands of weapons fall into Children hands. The Children, secretly, promise to halt the strikes if the South Tanzanian government gives two Children sympathizers posts in the army high command. (Mod Response Needed) * South Tanzania(MOD): We decline, we don't negotiate with terrorists The Children secretly offer to help the North Tanzanian government overthrow the South Tanzanian government in a renewed civil war. (Mod Response Needed) * North Tanzania(MOD): We accept Takanashe Cybernetics: '''Hikaro Takanashe, the CEO and founder of Takanashe Cybernetics, attends Botcon in Portland this year. Dismayed at IBM beating Takanashe to the first human-like AI, founding to the AKIKO AI. AKIKO, an AI in development since the 2060s, had lost funding to other projects. Hikaro Takanashe intends to improve upon the IBM AI, making it more compact and less error-prone. In the meantime, with the eruption of conflict in the world, Manchu Metals, a division of Takanashe Cybernetics responsible for the production of many Asian military technologies, produce weapons for interested parties. Manchu Metals produces low-weight troop armor at a low cost, though full-body plating, mechsuits, and other armors are sold for a higher price. Drones are for sale at $400,000 per unit, allowing for a cheap unit capable of many feats. The NSU especially is invited to purchase war materials, though all sides are invited to purchase these materials. Cybernetic enhancements, such as bionic legs and arms with a stronger yield of force than that of a biological human limb. Takanashe works on occular upgrades. Though prototypes are available, none are available for public sale. Adrenaline boosters go on sale all year. Overall, Takanashe stock rises by 23 points in two quarters. Cherry II sales continue to rise. '''SpaceX: SpaceX continues is nearing completion of a Falcon 31 prototype. Current SpaceX CEO Donnchad Harris plans on launching the first rover and exploration unit of the surface of Europa, capable of both moving along the cold surface and operate in the oceans of Europa if they are able to find an entry point on the ice. We also continue to promote to both private contractors, companies, and nations around the world that SpaceX is the number one in space travel. * NSU: We wish for cooperation with SpaceX. ' *'SpaceX: We will gladly cooperate with the NSU Atlas: 'We deploy 100,000 soldiers to Iraq to stabilize the nation, invading through South Iraq. We continue to develop our military Atlas begins to push it's own space program into development. Construction on The Atlas HQs in Argentina and Mexico Finish. '''We offer to Argentina to allow Atlas to handle development of the City of Buenos Aries with no cost to them. Atlas would develop the infrastructure and economy of Buenos Aries for the next 15 years in exchange for both the construction of Atlas military bases in the nation as well as the freedom to move Atlas forces across the nation. ' Combating the Cartels continues. '''We also ask China for permission to construct the Asian HQ of Atlas in Hong Kong. We also relocate our Global HQ from New York to Buenos Aries. Category:Gloria Hominis Category:Map Games * 'NSU Dip: We request cooperation with Atlas. 'Category:Future era Map Games